Generally, ion lasers are presently made using metal ceramic technology by first constructing a ceramic tube using the following conventional processes: isopressing; firing; and diamond turning to achieve the precise dimensions. Following formation of the ceramic tube, various elements are brazed onto the tube using complicated and expensive metal to ceramic sealing techniques.
In one current method of manufacture, the ends of the ceramic tube are fired with a paste to form a metal layer. This is then nickel-plated and subsequently brazed in another process. This technology requires three furnace operations: formation of the ceramic; application of the metallization; and the brazing itself.
Current ion laser technology requires numerous process steps and employs many parts and many complex hermetic seals. This complexity increases the laser cost and the difficulty to manufacture.
Accordingly, it would be an advancement in ion laser technology to provide such a laser with fewer parts and which requires less processing steps during its manufacture. It would be a further advancement in the art if the body of the tube with several hermetic seals could be made in only one or a minimum number of furnace operations.